


Definitely Worth More Than a Thousand Words

by BlackIris



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, F/M, minimal glitter, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompts will be in bold throughout fic:#2: “No you don’t understand, I need a picture with Santa!”





	Definitely Worth More Than a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiTheFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiTheFox/gifts).



> This piece is written with love, holiday cheer, and a healthy dose of crack for @loki-the-fox‘s River’s Holiday Marvel Writing Challenge!!!

Wandering around the mall in December has always been one of your favorite things to do. People watching, seasonal sweets, and loads of glittery decorations; what more could you ask for?

This year, ‘more’ came to you in the form of best friend Wade and boyfriend Loki. This year ‘more’ seemed to already have taken place. But just as you were beginning to settle into a comfortable rhythm of window shopping and snacking, ‘more’ finds you again.

“Santa!” Wade yells, shaking you and Loki from your distracted ogling of glittery snowflakes hanging in a store window.

“Easy there, Buddy.” You say, a smile blooming across your face.

“I’m no elf, bitch.” Wade chides with a sassy snap of his fingers.

“Elf no, possibly a goblin or some rare troll. Surely we’re not going over there.” Loki states, his words dripping with fear that he knows what’s about to happen.

“But it’s Santa.” You say, pleading with him.

“Santa?” Loki asks, his face contorting in disgust.

“Santa, Saint Nick, the big old jolly man himself. Come on, you can’t tell me you don’t want to take a ride on those thighs.” Wade giggles out while elbowing Loki in the ribs.

“Y/N, please, I will bake all the sweets with you that you could ever dream of, just please –“

 ** **“No, you don’t understand I need a picture with Santa!”****  You nearly shout. “I need a picture with him with you two, or I’m simply not living my best life.”

“You’re a freak, Y/N, I really like hanging out with you.” Wade smiles. “Well you heard the lady!”

Loki sighs and rolls his eyes as Wade takes both you and Loki by the elbow, escorting you into a line packed with children, parents, and the odd grouping of teenagers.

“Well, at least it’s not the most humiliating thing I’ve ever done.” Loki says with a smirk.

“That’s the spirit, reindeer games!” Wade says clapping a hand down on Loki’s back.

You arch a brow at Wade.

“What? Tony can use that nick name but I can’t?”

You and Loki both shake your heads ‘no.’

“Not even when it’s Christmas? But it’s CHIRSTMAS!”

“Christmas or not, somethings are just better left unsaid.”

“Fine. Spoil sport.” Wade pouts, waiting a beat. “I call front and center Santa’s lap!”

Loki mimes throwing up as you double over laughing.

“Fair enough.” You turn your attention to Loki after you’ve caught your breath. “Now, Loki, do you want to sit on my lap and I’ll sit on Santa or do you want me to sit on your lap as you sit on Santa?”

Loki’s mouth hangs open as if to speak, but words never come to him.

“Oh, so that’s how you get him to shut up… good to know.”

“I’ll just surprise you then.” You chuckle and kiss him on the cheek.

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” Loki asks, finally finding his voice.

“Probably not.”

“I’m thinking group Christmas card?” Wade asks with a creepily evil smile.

“Yes!”

“No!”

“YES!” Wade interjects over Loki. “A thousand times yes! For you must side with the fair lady, and Y/N.”

“Please, Loki?”

Loki looks to Wade, saying, “You are by far the strangest creature I have even encountered.” Clearing his throat and plastering on a big smile he turns back to you. “Of course, darling. How could I say no?”

You take both Wade and Loki’s hands giving them a squeeze, “Best. Christmas. Ever.”


End file.
